


Fascination et mise en bouche

by chonaku



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: C’est exactement ce qui lui plait. Le changement, la tension, le danger, la marque sur son visage qu’il aime toucher en fumant sa cigarette, serrant les dents, esquissant un sourire pendant que l’autre garde toujours son arme braquée bien contre sa gorge, contre sa pomme d’Adam. Le contact froid du métal fait contre point à la douceur sèche de la chair vive.





	Fascination et mise en bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Matt a toujours été fasciné. Pas par L. Pour Matt, c’est une admiration provoquée par une osmose collective, une intelligence hors norme, des actions semblables. Presque un concept, quelque part. On n’est pas fasciné par un concept. Pas par Near, génial, pour peu que ça puisse encore avoir un sens dans leur monde, mais aussi intéressant qu’une coquille vide.  
Aussi cliché et prévisible que ça puisse paraitre, il a toujours été fasciné par Mello et puis, rien à branler des clichés, au moins, Mello ne l’ennui pas. Ne l’a jamais fait. C’était une peste avec un sale caractère explosif au début et ça ne s’est pas amélioré avec le temps. C’est exactement ce qui lui plait. Le changement, la tension, le danger, la marque sur son visage qu’il aime toucher en fumant sa cigarette, serrant les dents, esquissant un sourire pendant que l’autre garde toujours son arme braquée bien contre sa gorge, contre sa pomme d’Adam. Le contact froid du métal fait contre point à la douceur sèche de la chair vive.

– Une roulette russe ? dit Matt. 

A Mello de renchérir en disant qu’il a encore besoin de lui pour attraper Kira, mais après pourquoi pas, s’il est sage.

– Sacrément raisonnable de ta part. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu le pointes sur moi alors ? 

– Ta gueule, siffle Mello. 

Le canon semble se presser davantage sur la gorge, avant de doucement remonter. Matt ne tremble pas (encore) et esquisse un vague sourire, tandis que son autre main se glisse davantage dans le pantalon, glisse sur la peau, là, caressant les poils blonds, si près du pénis et il sent les réactions de Mello, qui se cambre un peu, qui l’agrippe au niveau de l’épaule, sans aucune douceur. Comme d’hab. Maintenant, l’arme arrive au niveau du menton et il aime moins le contact, mais les yeux bleus de Mello sont immenses, pleins de vie comme d’explosions, donc ça compense. Il écrase davantage la cigarette dans sa bouche quand Mello arrive à la commissure des lèvres, déformant sa joue en appuyant sur la chair, la frottant contre ses dents serrées.

– Crache ta cigarette, dit soudain Mello, la main toujours sur l’épaule, jouant avec le T-shirt dichrome, sans appuyer.

– Tu veux foutre le feu à l’appart ? interroge Matt en haussant légèrement les sourcils. 

Il sent quelque chose chez Mello, entre les nuances agressives de ses yeux clairs et la moiteur que sent sa main, pas celle sur les joues, l’autre, qui s’est infiltrée comme un serpent grâce à la braguette du jean ouvert, l’absence de résistance du concerné.

– T’es chiant, grogne Mello. 

Sa main libre voltige, quelque part entre une claque et un vol de cigarette dans le bec. La main de Mello écrase sa prise, laissant un instant une furtive douleur transfigurer sa belle tête blonde aux yeux bleus plissés. Matt n’a pas le temps de dire un mot que le flingue se trouve dans sa bouche, des doigts se pressent sur sa gorge. C’est dur, froid et sec. Un peu comme Near, sans vraiment de vie. Pas comme Mello.  
Matt a dit qu’il suivrait le blond jusqu’en enfer, il y a de ça très longtemps. Bien entendu, il râlera. Parce que tous les génies de la magnifique Wammy’s house sont bâtis sur le même modèle : hors de la norme étriquée, chiants et avec des tics plus ou moins saillants.

Pas étonnant, si on y pense, après tout, les vrais successeurs de L ne sont que les deux pôles opposés de la personnalité de ce dernier.

Matt n’aime pas sortir, s’ennuyer, adore les jeux vidéos et s’en contente, merci, qu’on vire les psys et lui foute la paix. Mello peut autant se passer de chocolat que de violence ou d’action, trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.  
C’est en partie pour ça que le premier l’aime, hein, qu’il y a longtemps, il lui a dit « je te suis » quand l’autre a commencé avec son « je pars ». Il lui fait confiance, même avec une arme dans la bouche, alors que sur Mello se peint une grimace, pendant qu’il glisse son pistolet en dehors de la bouche de son acolyte, dans les yeux quelque chose qui ressemble à de la colère, mais n’en est pas.

– Je pensais que tu allais me demander de sucer, note Matt.

– T’es qu’un taré.

– Pour ça que je couche avec toi, non ? »

– T’es qu’un taré et t’as une trop grande putain de gueule, hurle finalement Mello, t’es comme un chien qui ferait tout ce que je lui dis de faire. 

– Et alors quoi ? C’est quoi ton trip, t’as mis de la coke dans ton chocolat ? demande l’intéressé avec nonchalance. C’est notre deal, tu es le successeur de L, tu poursuis sa quête inachevée. Je suis le joueur à la première personne qui flinguera pour toi les obstacles. 

– Et t’as pas intérêt à te faire flinguer.

C’est mignon venant de lui.

Les yeux de Mello sont soudain froids, tranchant avec la couleur chaude des cheveux doux. Mais pas avec la main qui tient maintenant celle de Matt, si près de son but pourtant.

– Sinon quoi ? 

– Je t’oublie. Je ne te hais même pas, je te traite pas d’imbécile, je t’oublie. Tout simplement. Et personne n’en aura rien à foutre.

– Si t’insiste, finit Matt pendant que la main libre de Mello s’en va lui toucher la clavicule, puis le bout de l’épaule.  
Finalement, le blond s’approche de lui pour l’embrasser. Il sent le chocolat et la poudre, la poussière et le risque. Délaissant la main de Matt, la sienne l’agrippe davantage, laissant tout loisir à la première citée d’enfin prendre le pénis de Mello, de le caresser, peut-être le mordre, plus tard, si Mello est d’humeur.

A la manière dont il le déshabille prestement, ça doit être le cas.


End file.
